orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
William Wilson
Common Knowledge William Wilson, more commonly known as Shop, is known best as a disembodied voice that frequents the Tavern in Adria, Binturia. Powers William Wilson is the most powerful being on the Material Plane. He has the power to see past, present, and future, and into multiple realities. He can make himself visible and invisible at will. He has access to all Celestial magic, including spells that are Tier 6 and above, and spells that are very old. As the son of the God of Knowledge, it is this parentage that supplies his power. In another sense, William Wilson, as the King of the Unseen, controls and rules over the Unseen of the plane. Personality/Appearance William Wilson tends to stay hidden because he does not want anyone to figure out how powerful he really is. When he is seen, he appears almost sickly — he’s faking it. His appearance is trademarked by his classic top hat. Relations William Wilson is the son of the God of Knowledge, and is related to all the Elder Gods, as well as Death, who is his brother. History Once upon a time, too long ago to count, the God of Knowledge noticed that his afterthoughts could manifest as “beings” in the mortal plane, so he concentrated long and hard enough that he eventually managed to create a “son” for himself. He did this before the mortal plane’s Era of Chaos and Sadness. That son was William — William was the equivalent of a toddler, so it was difficult for him at first to fathom all of the power and information he had inside of him, and with his father’s help over thousands of years, he gained control. He chose to go with the God of Knowledge when he got trapped in the Celestial Plane, and stayed there while learning control. The God of Knowledge eventually sent William down to the mortal plane, where he wandered for a while and observed all of the possibilities that could occur and lending an Unseen hand to those who needed it. This was at some point during the Era of the Chaos and Sadness. William lost most of his direct connection to his father once he was in the mortal plane, so he took matters into his own hands to make sure this plane wouldn’t collapse. He found many afterthoughts of the big elder gods, many being his father’s, which had slipped into the plane and he took control of them, becoming King of the Unseen. A lot of the Unseen were unruly and enjoyed messing with people, and William sometimes didn’t bother trying to stop them, partly because he found some of it funny. After a bit of time, William noticed the five Fate Weavers, who also had the power of the god of knowledge but less than him.The Fate Weavers could see William but they tended to keep away from him, since he was much more powerful and tended to do his own thing. The god of knowledge had created the Fateweavers after he lost his main connection to William, and the Fate Weavers could actually communicate with their god because they all had a small piece of his consciousness in them. During the Era of Chaos and Sadness, William found Samuel Slater and adopted him as a little brother, since he could tell who Samuel was and Samuel admitted the truth to him because he could tell who William was in return. William convinced the Fate Weavers to help Samuel by getting the god of knowledge to make Samuel a Fate Weaver, too. Samuel was grateful that William took him under his wing and gave him such an opportunity to get away from the god of madness. Sometime before the First Age, he took up residence in Binturia, since he saw countless alternate realities because of things that would happen there. William would manipulate the fates of mortals who he saw could help keep Binturia in check, sometimes by causing trouble first, and he would make their “adventure senses” tingle so that they would come to the cesspool of chaos and start adventuring there (hence, the creation of the Binturian Party). Originally, he hung around Viveridae. He helped run the shops there, and would take some of the profits and spread the stone to the enemies the Binturians would face to give them extra incentive. William at some point during the early First Age had seen a future where the God of Madness, his uncle, would take power, and he focused for enough time to realize that there was a very specific way to stop that reality from actually happening. In order to stop it from happening, first he had to actually let the God of Madness get into this plane. He helped the Prince in Red get what he needed to lead to Finn “blue-screening” the world, which allowed the God of Madness and the other big elder gods back into this plane. The elder gods suddenly all entering the plane is what caused the “blue screen” — the world was recreated once destroyed and the elder gods were more careful. This was the end of the Fourth Age of Pral. William suddenly had a direct connection to his father again, but the God of Knowledge tended to drift between planes to avoid anything happening to the mortal one. William had a hand in many of the important events of the material plane, including the Beast being put to sleep, the planes starting to collide, the Constellations coming out, etc. just because he had envisioned that it had to go this way. He saw Belladonna coming into the picture, but the last thing he needed to figure out was how to kill her, even though he knew it would happen. He also realized Samuel was important to the future of his plans, so he kept him close, even though he was basically doing that anyway. When Viveridae was destroyed, William realized he needed a place to bring the Binturians to, so he created the Tavern. Further Information TBD Category:Beings of Power